Twiga's Herd
Twiga's Herd is a herd of giraffes led by Twiga that live in the Pride Lands. History The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar ]]Kion and Bunga run through the herd during their game of Baobab Ball. Fuli's New Family The herd appears briefly during "My Own Way". The Imaginary Okapi Twiga appears during "Life in the Pride Lands", along with two other giraffes. Never Roar Again After Zazu informs Kion that a rockslide had separated the giraffes from their watering hole, Kion leads his friends to help the giraffes, with Ono being forcibly pushed out by Zazu. When the Guard reaches the giraffes, Beshte comments that they're all waiting patiently, and Fuli remarks that that won't last long. Shingo and Twiga notice Ono's predicament, and tease him over it, prompting Fuli to genuinely come to Ono's defense, and Bunga to unintentionally worsen the situation. Bunga prods Kion to use the Roar to clear the rocks away, but Kion refuses, traumatized by a previous occurrence involving his mother. He asks Beshte to move the rocks, and Beshte complies, once he had finished, the herd rushes to drink. The Golden Zebra When a drought hits the Pride Lands, Shingo argues with Vuruga Vuruga's Herd over who should have the next drink, worried that they'll miss out entirely. Kion tries to calm them, but is ultimately forced to seek advice from his father regarding the situation. Later, having found a solution, the Lion Guard leads the herds through the Back Lands, where they are introduced to Dhahabu the golden zebra, who welcomes them into her watering hole, on the condition that they frolic and romp. They accept her proposal, and enjoy the water. Divide and Conquer Twiga and Juhudi are chased by Janja's Clan, until Twiga kicks Janja away. The Scorpion's Sting Twiga's herd enters the of the Kumbuka celebration and celebrate when Simba returned back to the Pridelands and defeated Scar. The Kilio Valley Fire When Ma Tembo's herd needs a place to stay Kion moves them to Acacia Grove, where Twiga's Herd live. Since both animals are large and eat leaves, he believes it to be a perfect match. Although hesitant, Twiga accepts the proposal. But before the Lion Guard can leave, Twiga approaches them having witnessed Zito take down an entire branch. Worried that there won't be enough food to go around, Kion assures an angry Zito and his herd that he will find them a new home. Beshte and the Beast The giraffs are drinking at the Watering Hole until a gorilla named Shujaa comes into the Pride Lands. The giraffs and the zebras start to panic and run. Beshte and Ono go to calm them down. The Queen's Visit Twiga's herd watches as Dhahabu'sHerd go up to Pride Rock. They also sing and dance along to "Prance With Me." The Fall of Mizimu Grove Twiga's herd i s watching Timon and Pumbaa sing their song. Until the Army of Scar crashes the parrt and there's a battle between the Pride Landers and the Outlanders. Soon Scar reveals himself infront of the Pride Landers and says his plan. The herds start to panic and run and the Lion Guard goes after them. After being calmed down they all start to think about leaving the Pride Lands. The next morning they meet at Pride Rock and Kion makes an announcment and Makini's Mpando Mpaya, have surrvied the battle. The herds decide to stay in the Pride Lands and Makini plants her tree. Fire from the Sky Twiga's Herd sees fire dropping from the sky. The Lion Guard comes to help and gets them to safety. Later, the herd is seen when Ono as flies across the Pride Lands and sings along with Anga as they sing Height and Sight. Battle for the Pride Lands Twiga's Herd says goodbye to the Lion Guard as they make their way to the Tree of Life. Return to the Pride Lands Twiga's Herd watches as Kion becomes the king of Tree of Life. Named Members Members Unnamed Members Twiga-herd-member1.png Twiga's-daughter.png Category:Pride Landers Category:Groups Category:Giraffes Category:Herds Category:Mammals Category:Giraffids